The purpose of this study is to measure the ability of two interferential current (IFC) protocols to cause the release of ACTH and cortisol. Subjects experiencing delayed onset muscle soreness, will be put into low frequency (10 Hz), high frequency IFC (100 Hz), or sham IFC. Serum samples will be analyzed for ACTH and cortisol and levels of pain will be measured by perceived pain scales.